


Graveside Kiss

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [401]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Violence, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: An adrenaline fueled first kiss.





	

The ghost actually pushed Sam into the damn grave.

Not that Sam hasn’t been on situations with a significantly higher gross-out factor—god knows, this doesn’t even make his top ten—but there’s something disturbing about lying on top of a coffin, in an open grave, in the middle of the night.

His forehead is bleeding a little bit from the impact, but he seems mostly fine, other than having the wind knocked out of him. Besides, someone needed to get into the grave anyways, to open the coffin.

Doesn’t mean Sam likes being thrown around like a ragdoll.

He gets himself upright and opens the coffin, climbing out of the grave before pulling out his lighter and tossing it in.

Nearly the second the flame leaves his hand, he’s pulled around. He gets ready to fight when he realizes it’s just Benny, and instantly relaxes.

Benny doesn’t look like he’s relaxing, though. He pulls Sam closer, pulls Sam to him. “Damn, you’re okay,” he says, voice low.

“‘Course, I’m fine, why—” Sam starts, but he’s cut off by what happens next.

He isn’t expecting the kiss. They’ve been getting closer, and Sam absently thought that this might happen at  _some_ point, but right then isn’t that point. But then he’s not thinking much, because Benny is  _kissing_ him, and, damn, it feels even better than he thought it would.

Benny pulls back after a moment. “Sorry,” he says. “Just…worried, and…sorry.”

Sam smiles. “Okay if I do it again?” he asks. Maybe it had been adrenaline, a mistake on Benny’s part, but Sam hopes not.

Benny stutters for a second before nodding, so Sam closes the distance between them and kisses him once more.

He hopes they do a lot more. It would be a shame if it was nothing more than an adrenaline reaction. 

But the way Benny’s holding him, the way Benny’s kissing him, Sam thinks he doesn’t have to worry about that.


End file.
